guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riposte
This skill is actually called "Deadly Riposte". :And such an article already exists. I think the proper course is to delete, though it may make sense to add a redirect. --Talrath Stormcrush 08:03, 12 Jul 2005 (EST) Riposte and deadly riposte are different skills, as I noted a while ago on the deadly riposte talk page. I reverted this back to the correct description. --Fyren 08:23, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) ::sorry, hadn't read up on all the warrior skills. Also, I added the numeric values for this skill.--Jackel 08:24, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) Why does the chart go up to 20? Why does the chart go up to 20? Is it ever possible to get more than 16 (max, helm, superior rune) on this skill? (And, heck, how do you get 20 on *any* skill at all?) 141.161.54.23 06:36, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :There are way too many progression tables with impossible attribute ranks. Sigh -PanSola 06:58, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::It's possible to get to 20 in an elemental attribute if you are an elementalist with 16 in the stat (from base + helm + sup rune) AND you have a 20% chance of +1 to that atribute from an item AND you have one of the God's blessings you can get in Cantha that gives +1 to a specific attribute for some minutes AND you use Glyph of Elemental Power for +2 to all elemental attributes for your next spell. That adds up to 20, which is why the progression tables go to 20; it lets them all be uniform in the wiki, even though most classes cannot aspire to ever getting 20 in an attribute. -CoreDumpError 11:00 6 June, 2006 (UTC) :::Coming in 5 months late into the discussion, you completely missed the context. The actual progression table for this Warrior skill was filled all the way up to 20. Ie, the damage amount was filled in for 20 Tactics. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:53, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I think you can get your attributes up to 21 in a single spell by 16 in elemental magic, Elemental power, Blessing of the gods, +1 on att mod AND that new easter egg thing AND you can get 22 with that Thing from the Pig festival that if you get lucky ur atts are raised by 1. Thus 22 in fire magic lol. But only in pve. btw to answer your queston, All skilsl go up by progression and some bosses have higher attributes than you can possibly have. 68.116.173.168 00:44, 12 April 2007 (CDT) skill range does this skill even work against ranged attacks from bows and wands/staffs? -PanSola 07:01, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :I don't think so. Even though the skill description says "attack", not "melee attack", I've never seen it triggered by projectiles or other attack spells. -- 07:37, 3 January 2006 (UTC) Does this work with non-swords? There is now a proposed build article, W/N_Grenths/SF_Solo_farmer, that claims that Riposte (and Deadly Riposte) can work with axes, assuming you switch to a sword to activate them. However, my understanding of these skills, mostly based on their skill descs, is that you have to be holding a sword in order to block the attack and deal the damage. IOW, if you simply activate a Riposte and switch to an axe, then nothing happens. Am I mistaken? (Unfortunately not in the vicinity of a GW client atm to test it myself.) — Stabber (talk) 22:51, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :You need to hold a sword to get the block. --68.142.14.14 23:00, 10 April 2006 (CDT) No swords only. On that build you kill the warriors with ripostes then switch to axe for other stuff. They die fast from ripostes Skuld 00:21, 11 April 2006 (CDT) You need a Sword to cast this skill, and you need it when/if you're about to block an attack (changing to for example Bow after casting Riposte will just leave the "effect" on your buff bar for 8 seconds and then it wears off. --Aozora 07:32, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :Dude, read the timestamps :S Lord of all tyria 07:39, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Will this work while you are in distortion? Short answer is Yes. Entropy 23:36, 9 January 2007 (CST) Added Trivia I added a trivia part linking to wikipedia's article on riposte. Soulwar 22:07, 14 January 2007 (CST) Assassin Attacks Does this work against Assassin attack skills? Ragewolf 15:22, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :Why not? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 16:39, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::Only the first "attack" in dual attacks and double strikes. M s4 22:14, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Sword Mastery Will the output damage still be the same if I put less than my requirement in sword? For example, if I have 0 in Swordsmanship instead of the required 9?--Rugbyboy999 10:31, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Yes. Riposte itself is not linked to Swordsmanship in any way, just Tactics and having a sword equipped. 10:32, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Related Skills Wouldn't this skill be related to empathy also? :No... --Gimmethegepgun 14:18, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::If you'd compare it to anything on a spellcaster, it'd be the Clumsiness family of skills. Even they, however, have a significant difference in bwing more active than passive. Draxynnic 05:44, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::I do think that this should be related to Shield Bash though. Ascalon This skill can be bought in Ascalon as well. 16:59, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Tengaso Tengsao in The Amnoon Oasis dosn't carry this skill. I removed him from the list of skill trainers. Zaros 09:48, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Another skill icon Some Sealed Play cards has different skill icon than the one in GW, including this one. Wierd. cKow/Dont 19:20, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Hero usage I've noticed Koss doesn't ever use this skill. Is hero AI designed for use with riposte and deadly riposte? 24.238.15.75 01:47, 4 April 2008 (UTC)